Southern Border
In the Gu World, the regions were magical. At the south, there was a mountainous terrain, known as the Southern Border. * The Southern Border was full of mountains, ordinary hills were not called mountains, only when they were at least ten thousand feet can they be qualified to be called a mountain. * The Southern Border had a hundred thousand mountains. "Qing Mao Mountain" was just one of them. On every mountain, there were villages after villages, which were maintained by everyone through their blood relationships and kinships. * The surface of the Gu World was boundless. Southern Border alone was bigger than seven to eight times the entire surface of Planet Earth itself. The living environment was hostile and cruel, so humans would often construct mountain villages in the form of clans, holing up together. Geography The Southern Border has well-known mountains and it also has 3 well-known great rivers, known as Red Dragon River, Jade Dragon River, and Yellow Dragon River. The Red Dragon River, Jade Dragon River, and Yellow Dragon River, each of them passed through the whole of Southern Border, cutting it up into many segments * Red Dragon River started from the extreme northwest, moving east towards the south, all the way until Southern Border’s extreme southeast. * Jade Dragon River started above it, it had a downward slope if a bird’s-eye view over the region was used. * Yellow Dragon River had the shape of the character ‘几’, there was a protrusion at the top, it was far more steep than Jade Dragon River. Jade Dragon River and Yellow Dragon River did not intersect. Red Dragon River intersected with both Jade Dragon River and Yellow Dragon River. At the point of intersection between Red Dragon River and Yellow Dragon River, it was Wu Clan’s territory, towards the northeast shore of the huge whirlpool there was Corpse Emperor Yu Ding Tian. As for the intersection between Red Dragon River and Jade Dragon River, the huge whirlpool there was dozens of times as large. Natural essence was incredible dense there, at the center of the whirlpool, there were huge numbers of Spirit Springs, tens of thousands of them. These Spirit Springs were not stable, almost every breath of time, dozens would be destroyed. Thus, a great amount of natural essence poured onto the river banks. * Remark **During Paradise Earth Immortal Venerable's era, he had once traveled to the intersection between Red Dragon River and Jade Dragon River, he commented throughout the whole of Southern Border, the place had the greatest density of Primeval Energy. The air was filled with Primeval Energy, large amounts of resources were produced, on par with Grotto-Heavens and Blessed Lands. * Present ** The intersection between Red Dragon River and Jade Dragon River were the bases of three super forces were gathered. These two rivers formed a cross shape, with the center being the spiral whirlpool. Chai Clan’s Human Smoke Mountain was north of it, Ba Clan was south, while Xia Clan was to its east. * Produce **Southern Border’s three rivers were not simple. Be it Red Dragon River, Yellow Dragon River, or Jade Dragon River, Spirit Springs would form in these rivers sometimes. And these Spirit Springs would be mixed in the river water, once they were washed away, the river water would be full of natural essence, allowing more Gu Materials to be created. Background The Southern Border is ruled by the righteous clans. And the Wu Clan has been the Overlord of the Southern Border for several generations and currently still is. The Shang Clan is in the center of the Southern Border and is the number one major trade city. The Southern Border is where Spectral Soul Demon Venerable and Paradise Earth Immortal Venerable were born, and is also the native place of our protagonist Fang Yuan. Trivia * In Southern Border, mortals had to kneel down when they met Gu Masters. * In Southern Border, the paper was specially made of bamboo, where the quality was bad and the paper was tough with green overlays. This paper was suited to the moist weather of Southern Border. * The clans of Southern Border had basically the same attire. The demonic Gu Masters, however, wore all sorts of bizarre dresses. * Southern Border uses a clan system and is self-sufficient. In clans, blood ties sustained the hierarchy, and clansmen were the target for nurturing, accumulating slowly and growing at a stable pace, keeping a pure bloodline. * Southern Border had lots of mountains and one could distinguish their general direction. * In Southern Border, humans made fortified villages which could defend against the beast tides. * Southern Border had a forest and mountainous terrain, it was easy to defend but hard to attack, making long distance travel a huge expenditure. * Southern Border was the region with the most secluded cultivators in the five regions. This was Southern Border's trait, many Gu Immortals would not be known by people from the time of their ascension until their death. * One of the Southern Border's custom, when a woman marries and loses her virginity, she would wear a pair of jade earrings, the earrings were ball shaped and extremely thick, it was to show that she had successfully become one with her man. * Southern Border is the region with the highest number of earth path dao marks out of the five.ch. 1408 References Category:Locations Category:Region